


《蝙蝠夫人》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bat elf Bruce, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sexual Content, poor little Lex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: brex童话故事。莱克斯等待着，渐渐对那蝙蝠的承诺失去信心，也对自己能否撑到他来的时候失去控制。暴力的伤痕令他日渐脆弱，他也彻底与小镇的信仰反目，每天在窗台上留下一瓶盖牛奶就是他的祈祷仪式，镇上的居民都说，那肮脏的卢瑟家妓女莱克斯已经疯了，就算他有着百合花般的身体和荡妇的做派，脸颊红得像五月的玫瑰，你最好也不要碰他，谁知道那美丽异教徒的身体里是不是藏着潘多拉的梅毒盒子。命运三女神的纺线将被剪断，夜莺也不会在这蒙昧之处歌唱，鲜艳的红玫瑰沾满天真的血。





	《蝙蝠夫人》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

初春夜晚的风仍然十分冰冷，吹进小莱克斯的卧室，破旧的棉絮薄得像床单，他只好把身子蜷缩得更紧，在硬邦邦的床板上缩成了小小一团。

莱克斯无法入睡，寒冷和父亲给他留下的伤痕让他夜不能寐，一闭上眼疼痛就会加剧，还是睁着眼睛让他稍微好受些。虽然在这黑夜中，睁着眼也不比闭眼时看见得更多，莱克斯在心里把玩着比喻的句子，这是他自己发现的乐趣，不会被父亲发现而强行被抢走的乐趣。

他正想着，全然的寂静中却响起了“砰，砰”的声响，他疑心是那脆弱的窗玻璃终于要在春季的冷风里毁坏，最后却还是抑制不住好奇，轻手轻脚地下床，走到了窗前。

打开窗子，冷风灌进屋里，小莱克斯却顾不上这些，他看见了发出声响的东西——那是只小蝙蝠，不到他手掌大小，蜷缩着落在窗台上，似乎是被这春寒冻坏了。

莱克斯本想把这蜷着的皱巴巴的古怪生物扫下窗台，抬起手又停住了，最后伸出双手把那只蝙蝠捧回了屋内，放在了自己的床头的小矮柜上。

关上窗户，莱克斯打了好几个寒颤，小镇的春天来得真是太晚了。

莱克斯听见那小东西嘶嘶的叫声，猜想它应该是饿了，真是个理直气壮又麻烦的小生物，这儿可没东西给你吃，莱克斯想，他没好气地在桌面上倒了一点水，让那蝙蝠自己去喝。接着便趴回床上，用那薄得可怜的被子捂住了自己的头。

他瑟瑟发抖了一会儿，从被子里探头看向那只小蝙蝠，它似乎正喝得开心，尽管身子仍然蜷缩着，喝水时十分费力，它还是努力往那水洼边凑着。莱克斯似乎被勾起了好奇心，他在床头盘腿坐着，伸手去抚摸那小得可怜的蝙蝠，身体毛茸茸、翅膀却有光滑的触感，奇妙的构造迷住了莱克斯，这还是他头一回见到蝙蝠呢。

看那蝙蝠冻得僵硬，莱克斯把它放进了自己的手心，轻轻地用自己的体温温暖着它。随着注意力的转移，腿根处暧昧的伤痕似乎也不再那么疼痛，莱克斯渐渐沉入了睡眠。

自此以后，那只蝙蝠好像认识了莱克斯，几乎每天晚上都要飞到莱克斯的卧室窗前，赶也赶不走。莱克斯虽然烦躁，后来却还是从厨房偷偷拿来一点牛奶，留给这不请自来的蝙蝠。

长此以往，那蝙蝠也渐渐长大了些，有时莱克斯突然看到还会被吓一跳。距离他第一次遇见这只蝙蝠已经过去了快两年，秋风渐渐从落叶里退去，又将是一个寒冷的冬天，莱克斯照常在窗台上留下一盖牛奶，手腕上的淤青伤痕让他的动作有些颤抖，他艰难地倒完，不等蝙蝠飞来，就躺回床上，想把疼痛隐蔽在睡眠中。

睡眠还未降临，那只蝙蝠却飞了进来，莱克斯看见它喝完盖上的牛奶之后就径直飞进了房间。他有些疑惑，自从这蝙蝠长大到一定体型后就很少主动飞进屋里，这次倒是奇了怪了。他起身想把它重新赶出去，蝙蝠的体型却让这成了不可能的任务。

莱克斯站在床上，伸手挥舞，那蝙蝠却完全没有被吓到的样子，而是俯身向前飞，伸出翼手将莱克斯按倒在床上。莱克斯一头金红的长发凌乱地遮住了他的视野，身上的重量也让他动作困难，等他终于把头发捋回耳后，他才看清这堪称惊吓的一幕——一个体型是莱克斯两倍大的男人正趴在莱克斯的身上，肌肉发达的手臂压得瘦小的莱克斯呼吸困难，坚毅的五官看起来倒是比这小镇上的大多数人都更端正。不过最诡异的还是这男人似乎是蝙蝠变的，而且还没穿衣服。

他说自己是蝙蝠变成的精灵布鲁斯——尽管这壮实的身体看起来并不太像个精灵——他被莱克斯救助自己的行为感动了，他想回报莱克斯的照料。莱克斯挑了挑眉，这蝙蝠变的精灵能有什么报答的方法。

“你能给我变出一些吃的吗？”  
“这个我做不到，我的能力不是这方面的。”

“那你能治好我身上的伤吗？”莱克斯向他展示自己脆弱的手腕。  
“……抱歉我也不能……”

“那你可以把这床被子变厚一点吗？冬天快来了，镇上怪冷的。”  
“…………抱歉…”

“这也不行那也不能，你到底算个什么精灵。”莱克斯翻了个白眼。  
“虽然我不能变出厚被子，但是我可以让你不再觉得寒冷。”说完他抱住了莱克斯，整个身子罩在了莱克斯身上。

尽管这是个尴尬的姿势，但莱克斯不得不承认确实暖和起来了。犹豫再三，他也伸手抱住了布鲁斯的腰。

两人紧紧贴在了一起，布鲁斯身上蒸腾出的热气让莱克斯感到放松和安全，他无意识地又抱紧了些。突然布鲁斯整个人弹了起来，侧身过去，不肯面对莱克斯，只是顾左右而言他。莱克斯起身，注意到他怪异的身体姿势，突然看明白他是在隐藏着自己的勃/起。

哈，如果说这是那种精灵童话故事，这可真是个诡异的童话故事。

但莱克斯也不是什么一点不诡异的普通少年，他见过那东西，在他父亲身上，在街角父亲开的店里，那些趴伏在女人身上的男人们。那些打扮漂亮而廉价的女士看起来十分开心，而在对莱克斯执行相同动作的父亲身上，莱克斯从没找到过那种感觉。

莱克斯觉得好奇，也没多想，十分直白地伸手向布鲁斯的身前。还没反应过来，布鲁斯又回过身将莱克斯压在了床上，他吻住莱克斯因失温而浅到发白的双唇，强力地侵占莱克斯的口腔，双手则把莱克斯白皙的身体从衣服中解救出来。他吻得很深，莱克斯还从未被这样富有热情地吻过，因为呼吸不畅而脸颊通红，一丝亮晶晶的唾液从他的嘴角滑下。

他抚摸着莱克斯的乳尖，专心听着莱克斯喉咙里发出的呜咽，人类情动的声音令他欲望高涨，那爬满樱桃红的脸庞也让他心跳加快，布鲁斯想着，人类真好看。

人类也是脆弱的，布鲁斯知道，于是在扩张时他格外小心，一手抚弄着莱克斯身前的性器，另一手则往那浅浅戳入几根手指，还用暖和的嘴唇在莱克斯身上脸上留下无数安慰的吻。莱克斯承受着这陌生的感觉，仰起头来，看见惨白的月光穿过窗户照进屋里，身上的成年男性的额头上挂着晶亮的汗珠，温柔而色情的触碰让他怀疑自己正身处某个狂野诡异的异教徒梦境里。

不过这显然不算噩梦，莱克斯在漫长的前戏过后用双腿圈住了布鲁斯的腰，用已经全然潮湿的股间磨蹭着布鲁斯的胯下，无声地催促他快些，还下意识地舔了舔唇。布鲁斯被情欲折磨得快要发狂，略显粗暴地占领了莱克斯的身体，咬住了莱克斯小小的乳尖。过多的快感令莱克斯忍不住呻吟出声，想到父亲就在隔壁，又只好努力压抑着，但随着近乎暴力的冲撞，越来越多的呻吟和喘息从他的喉咙里跑出来，莱克斯抱着布鲁斯的臂膀，把金色的小脑袋靠在上面，然后布鲁斯感觉到肩膀上有泪水划过的湿意。

布鲁斯注意到莱克斯的哭泣，吻上了他的脸颊，接着帮他封住了不断吐出甜蜜喘息的嘴。他们唇舌交缠，身体也紧紧地连在一起，仿佛一对恋人，又像两只尽情交欢的动物，此时惨白的月色也被他们的热情融化，变成模糊的水汽围绕着两人。

第二天的晨光照在莱克斯身上时，他的身边已经空了，要不是腰间有一个宽大的手掌印痕，他会怀疑自己只是做了个梦，还是个非常违背这座小镇的天主教信仰的梦。一只蝙蝠变成一个强壮的男人，哈，说不定还涉及了异教信仰。

但他并不后悔，小镇人们所信的神对莱克斯并无意义，穿戴红披风的天使从未响应过小莱克斯的祈祷。事实上，他还想要更多昨晚一般的快乐体验，那跟他父亲在他身上施加的欲望感觉可很不一样。

莱克斯如愿以偿了，那之后每晚大蝙蝠都会飞到他的卧室，和他来一场狂野的交欢，莱克斯简直像只发情的野猫，用令人难耐的呻吟声催动着身上人的欲望，每晚食髓知味地缠着布鲁斯，如果哪天没有足够的抚摸就会伸出爪子挠得布鲁斯满背血痕。

在这样的疯狂热情里，时间过得很快，第三年的春天快要来了。在某个疲劳而满足的清晨，莱克斯趴在布鲁斯的胸口，安宁地阖上双眼，听着布鲁斯胸口心脏的跳动——蝙蝠有恒定温暖的体温可真是太好了。

但布鲁斯心里并不轻松，他注意到莱克斯身上的青紫痕迹越来越多，从大腿根到柔软脆弱的膝窝，都遍布手指和绳缚的痕迹。布鲁斯并不太了解人类社会，但他可以判断出莱克斯还很年轻，而那些青紫色和自己留下的吻痕不同，在布鲁斯触碰那些地方时莱克斯会颤抖，不是快乐的那种。

他需要离开这里迁徙到别处去，他已经拖得太久了。可是有莱克斯陪伴度过的这个冬天比以往都更热烈，布鲁斯想到，为什么不把莱克斯一起带走呢。他知道莱克斯是人类，所以需要建一间合适的屋子让他住着，不能像自己一样住在树林山洞里。但是，莱克斯不一定会同意，为了和一个没什么神力的古怪精灵在一起而离开自己一直生存的人类社会。

不安而焦灼地等待莱克斯睁开双眼，布鲁斯凝视着他，直到听见隔壁莱克斯的父亲已经醒来。他知道那个混蛋很快就会到这里叫醒莱克斯，于是他只好用手指蘸水在床头柜上写下“下个冬天见”，便急匆匆地飞出了窗外。

莱克斯被父亲粗野的骂声吵醒时，发现布鲁斯已经离开，只看见床头柜上留下两个半干的字“下个”。他向下撇了撇嘴角，看样子大蝙蝠最近都不会来了。“下个”，下个什么呢，下个月，下一年，下个春天？

山谷里的百合开了又谢了，莱克斯身上的淤青随着时间的叠加越来越多，不等旧的褪去，新的便已覆盖上去。他父亲的怨愤随着店里的生意变差也越来越多地撒到莱克斯身上，哪怕莱克斯已经算是撑住店面的招牌，暴行仍未放过他。

莱克斯等待着，等待一个又一个的“下一个”过去，他渐渐对那蝙蝠的承诺失去信心，也对自己能否撑到他来的时候失去控制。暴力的伤痕令他日渐脆弱，他也彻底与小镇的信仰反目，每天在窗台上留下一瓶盖牛奶就是他的祈祷仪式，镇上的居民都说，那肮脏的卢瑟家妓女莱克斯已经疯了，就算他有着百合花般的身体和荡妇的做派，脸颊红得像五月的玫瑰，你最好也不要碰他，谁知道那美丽异教徒的身体里是不是藏着潘多拉的梅毒盒子。

深秋的落叶快要落光了，模糊不清的“下一个”也即将见底，莱克斯一如往常地倒了一瓶盖牛奶放在窗台上，便拿起一边的剪刀，准备结束无穷无尽的下一场等待。

命运三女神的纺线将被剪断，夜莺也不会在这蒙昧之处歌唱，鲜艳的红玫瑰沾满天真的血。

但西尔芙似乎不愿过早地迎接他，布鲁斯竟然乘着风疾速冲了过来，莱克斯终于放下了剪刀。

“噢！看来你指的‘下一个’必定是下一条生命了是吗，蝙蝠先生？”莱克斯的语气愈发讽刺，称呼更是疏远而怪异。

布鲁斯只好从头解释起，语言，人类的语言，真是多么单调而低效，语言里不可期的错误和误解简直已经成为人的一部分——或者还是人的本性使他们选择了这种语言。

如此复杂的问题布鲁斯也并不明白，他只想要他的莱克斯和自己共同生活，而他的愿望终于实现了。为了隐藏，布鲁斯为人形的自己做了套蝙蝠装，两只强壮的胳膊揽住莱克斯的腰便一起飞离了这个小镇，前往一处遥远的森林。那里有布鲁斯辛苦建造的木屋，有无数自由的生灵，他和莱克斯会在其中隐居，远离尘世。莱克斯的父亲赶到时，他们正在向远处去，他只能眼看着他们离开。

时间一长，小镇上的人们渐渐忘记了那个瘦小的莱克斯，取而代之的是周边森林里关于精灵的故事。大人们拿蝙蝠夫人的故事来恐吓自己的孩子，为了让他们不要在天黑后跑远，他们说，传说有位蝙蝠夫人，他驭蝙蝠有术，每当夜晚就会放出手下的蝙蝠，飞到镇上吸走行人们的血。

“那这位蝙蝠夫人是人类吗？”  
“身体也许是，但也已经拥抱过恶魔了。”

“蝙蝠夫人住在哪里呢？”  
“森林的最深处，黑暗而永远不可能被找到的地方”

“他住在那的话，要吃些什么呢？”  
“他有手下的蝙蝠为他准备餐点。”

“那蝙蝠夫人岂不是过得很幸福！”孩子似乎并不害怕，在一连串的问题后抛出这样一个结论。

讲故事的大人听了十分愤怒，大声斥责着他的不可教化，一手指着天空说着应尊重神圣，要和异教徒离得远些，另一手则狠狠往孩子身上打去。

孩子眼含委屈的泪水，顺着大人的话语说下去。精灵的故事却已深深印在孩子的脑海，那被打的伤还疼痛着，他不自觉地想着，要是蝙蝠夫人真能来小镇作乱就好了。

 

Fin.


End file.
